The Aftermath Chronicles Book I: Waking the Savior
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: In the end, there was darkness. Now begins a new journey. A new hero awakens. With no memory of his past, this teenager finds himself in the vast world of the Avatar universe, and takes upon a quest that will spawn...a new war. Prepare for the Aftermath.
1. Beginning Anew

_**Chapter One: Beginning Anew**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I claim NONE of the characters in this story! They solely belong to their rightful owners/creators!**_

* * *

Sheer strength from one hero can show a lot. Together, however, it's an unstoppable force. When you see a hero do what he thinks is right, do you honor him? Or do you doubt him immediately? People may thinks of some heroes as vigilantes. After the recent events, no one thinks this, unless they want to be beaten to a pulp by the closest pedestrian. As demoralizing as it was, no matter how much suffering happened, the heroes of various dimensions came together in their final hour to defeat the nefarious Dr. Eggman. After much sacrifice, destruction, and horror, our heroes laid siege to Eggmanland. The carnage spread quickly, and it took a quick turn for the worst when Lurk, the demented father of Thule, used the power of chaos control and fast forwarded to December 21st, 2012, the so-called day the world will see its end. In the midst of it all, Sonic had to act fast. Through the dreaded experience, Sonic kept on going, not letting a single thought cross his mind, he did what he had to do.

* * *

_**1 Month Ago**_

"We're pulling back to the city! PULL BACK NOW!!'' shouted Shadow.

The heroes and military personnel ran past him, heading back to the rocky shore. "Omega! Pick Richards up and get a head start!'' Shadow ordered. Omega picked up the corpse of General Richards and shot off into the sky, which was blood red, sparking with orange lightening.

Shadow lowered his visor, leaping over the heroes and landing in a group of metal clones. He grabbed the handle of his sword. He quickly swung it around, which also released a wave of chaos energy, cutting through all the robots that surrounded him. "Keep moving!'' exclaimed the Ultimate Life Form.

A horde of rockets came at him. Toph stood in front of him. She grabbed the metal ground, raising it up and shooting it forward. The metal wall slammed through the robots with ease. The heroes quickly ran past him. The door to the shore could be seen. A Pave Low helicopter was coming in to assist. A metal sonic clone fired a rocket at it. The rocket hit the underbelly of the massive chopper, blowing towards a building on the right side. The chopper started to fire its rockets wildly at the building. The building began to weaken from the onslaught of rockets. At it's weakest point, the chopper crashed into with extreme force. The heroes were right underneath it as it began to tip over. The huge silhouette massed over them. Shadow stepped in. A quick light shined, his armor began to stretch. Shadow removed his helmet, fully turning into his Werehog form. Shadow stretched his arms up, stopping the building from falling further. "GET…GOING!'' he shouted, in agony from holding the massive building up.

The heroes quickly ran out to the rocky shore where a horde of helicopters were waiting for them. Shadow quickly looked to the entrance with a disgruntled, sweating face. Shadow quickly, with all his strength, pushed the building back, smacking against another behind it. Shadow turned back to his hedgehog form, grabbing his helmet, and putting it on. In New York city, Amy quickly got dressed and ran outside. As soon as she came out, a huge fireball smashed down into the ocean, releasing a huge wave of water and steam into the air. An F-22 crashed right into a building to the far right. Soldiers ran around the area, panicking or looking for somewhere to cover themselves from all the chaos. Amy looked up to see Lurk flying over, followed by Mecha Weresonic. Amy looked to the street on the right, seeing Sonic landing, then dashing forward.

"Sonic!'' she shouted in her head.

The group of Ospreys landed, the heroes quickly got off. "Take Richards over there Omega!'' Shadow pointed to a nearby medical tent.

Amy walked over to him. Shadow removed his helmet. Amy had a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach, Sonic was going to do it again. Shadow lowered his head, ready to speak, but in a fit of sorrow, Amy hugged him, crying her heart out. Shadow patted her back gently, comforting the girl who was about to lose the one she loved yet again. Lurk's black blood oozed from his chest. Mecha smirked with envy. Mecha removed the sword, immediately making Lurk turn to dust. Sonic suddenly appeared in front of him. The powerful items began to grow apart from each other, then charged right into Sonic, resulting in a bright light.

From the ground, the heroes made their way through the treacherous city as it began to fall apart. An egg titan landed in front of Dawn, cutting her, May, and Max off from the group in front. The massive robot lifted its fist up. Dawn quickly moved out of the way, her Piplup tried to run, but the egg titan put its massive leg in the penguin Pokemon's way. "No! Piplup!'' cried Dawn. To her amazement, Ash ran by her and quickly grabbed Piplup in his arms, rolling forward to dodge the robot's massive fist from crushing him. Dawn was much appealed by Ash's brave act. "Pikachu! Volt tackle!'' Ash exclaimed. The electric type Pokemon charged toward the egg titan from behind, leaping forward in fury of lightening, right through the chest, causing it to explode.

Ash walked through the cloud of smoke when it began to die down, putting down Piplup so it could reunite with it's owner. "You alright Dawn?" Ash asked with a smile, as Pikachu leaped up on his shoulder. Dawn put Piplup down, nothing but smiling happily, forming tears of joy. "Uhhh, is everything okay?" he asked again.

He couldn't say another word, Dawn hugged him graciously. "Ohhh, thank you so much Ash!" she said excitedly. She broke apart and quickly kissed him on the cheek, even making the sound when she did it! Dawn broke apart, running over to comfort her Piplup, leaving a shocked Ash Ketchum behind her.

Ultimate Sonic and Ultimate Demon Mecha squared off. Sonic crashed into the ground, ripping the concrete apart. Mecha fired his chaos cannon, letting loose the ferocious blast. Sonic created a shield around himself, blocking it, but exploding in a great ball of light. Mecha landed in front of him, grabbed him by the face and flung him forward, through the front window of a bus, and out the back.

"YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED! Look at all the chaos we created! This world only sees it's true heroes as lifesavers! They don't admire YOU! They don't even CARE about you!'' Mecha exclaimed.

Sonic teleported behind him and gave him a blast of chaos energy. The powerful mixed colors in the beam shoved Mecha against a building, blowing a hole in it soon afterward. Mecha dislodged himself from the wall. Sonic quickly tackled him into it, continuously punching him in the face. Mecha smacked his hands away, then fired his chaos cannon directly into Sonic's gut, launching Sonic across the street and blasting through the building. Mecha landed behind him. Sonic grabbed Mecha and tossed him up to a building, blowing a section of it away. Sonic fired his immense number of chaos spears from his fingertips, blowing apart chunks of the building and others. Mecha fired his chaos cannon. The beam hit Sonic, with him still in it. The deadly blast ripped through building after building. The beam finally exploded in a bright light. Mecha teleported to the scene. The building on the right was leaning against the building on the left side of the street.

"Are you still afraid? Afraid you'll make the _wrong choice_?" Mecha taunted and laughed hysterically.

A sudden cracking noise got his attention. The building leaning, snapped and fell down on Mecha with a bang. Sonic hopped off the chunk of building, looking at it from the ground. A window pane dropped out, Mecha limped out.

"You've outdone yourself Sonic!'' Mecha chuckled.

"You once said my choices corrupted me…now look at you.'' Sonic replied.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, doesn't it?" Mecha said, firing his cannon.

The blue blur launched up into the air, as did Mecha. The cracking of red lightening, burning boulders from the sky. "AFTER SO MANY YEARS…IT ENDS HERE!!'' shouted Mecha.

"Generation after generation will later remember this day…as the one…THEY COULD'VE STOPPED!!'' yelled Mecha.

And you…THE ONE TO BLAME!!!'' he continued.

"YOU'VE POISONED MY MIND FOR THE LAST TIME!! THIS ENDS NOW!'' Sonic thundered. With his fists glowing pure blue, Sonic empowered himself with all his power. Mecha did the same, empowering dark demonic red chaos energy in his palms. The group of heroes turned down a ravaged street, seeing Times Square up ahead. An echoing boom was seen in the sky, the giant light began to simmer down, two entities crashed into Times Square, the heroes quickly made their way to the scene.

Sonic stood up over Mecha's dying body. "D-destruction…p-p-pain…eternal…s-suffering! All things you can't take back!"

Sonic only glared at his long time foe.

"Y-you…can't defeat…m-m-me! I'm y-you!" Mecha stuttered through his injuries.

"Yeah, you may be me. Have my skills, attributes, my strength…my face. But it's like I said before…you lack ONE thing.'' Sonic said, gripping the Blade of Destruction tightly.

"I…am…the ultimate! What do you have…that I-I don't?!" Mecha exclaimed with confusion. Sonic shut his eyes for a moment. He then opened them, driving the sword deep into Mecha's power source, making him gasp and choke. Sonic inched up to his face, "A heart.'' he said. Sonic removed the blade from his body, Mecha's body soon began to melt, until there was nothing left.

"Amy…I chose you. It's the only way.'' Sonic told her.

"NO! I WILL NOT!! I can't do it!" she screamed, pounding her fists against Sonic's chest while she cried into his shoulder.

Sonic shut his eyes in disbelief. The worried looks of all the other heroes, made him saddened about what he must do. The sword floated into Amy's grip. Amy jerked the sword back, then…lunged it forward.

Sonic dropped to the ground, with the Destroyer device appearing behind him. He was in Eggmanland. He shot a bema upward, blowing the roof open. The blue beam formed into a gigantic barrier that stood protective in front of the city. Fifteen seconds on the clock. Sonic flew forward, blasting through every available door in front of him. "EGGMAN!!!'' shouted Sonic's distant voice. Eggman stopped in his tracks, looking behind him. In matter of seconds, the bomb detonated. Sonic blasted through the blast door, dropping in front of Eggman, weakened to the point of death. The humongous wall of fire swarmed down the hall towards Eggman. The bright burning fire reflected in his eyes.

* * *

_**Seattle, Washington, Present Day, 7:30 pm**_

Amy's eyes suddenly snapped open when she heard her name being called. "Amy? Amy, are you okay?" asked Cream.

It was the day of the party, two months after the end of the 2nd Dimensional War. After all that chaos and dread, you'd expect happiness and love. Of course there's love, but to the heroes personally, no happiness is present. A selfless sacrifice by Sonic has once again left some of our heroes wandering their lives, questioning if Sonic made it out alive, somehow. That word. It gave them a reason to forget about Sonic, but how could they? After all that he's done?

"I'm fine, Cream.'' Amy replied softly.

"How's the baby?" asked Cream.

Amy looked over in the baby carrier placed next to her, Alicia sleeping away. "She's fine. Too bad she'll never meet her father.'' Amy said, bringing back the painful memories.

Cream rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's been two months Cream, and…I…I still ache for him.'' Amy whimpered lowing her head, and piercing her eyes closed to hide her tears.

Painstaking. It was all that was left. Sonic made his choice to fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One. His only reason? For him, he knew it was worth a chance. On one of the balconies, Shadow stood alone, looking at the moon. He felt stiffened wearing his tuxedo, he never wore one. Shadow wasn't one to get dress for everything, it wasn't for him, but this one called for it. "Shadow?" said a sly voice.

Shadow looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened a bit. Rouge the Bat stood before him, wearing a purple dress, her stretched white gloves that went up to her elbow, and her dress revealed a bit of her right leg. She was quite slimming in Shadow's mind. Shadow looked back across the city.

"You still worried?" she said, walking up the balcony, standing by his side.

"No. it's just that…everything I've been fighting for all these years…it's over. Eggman's finally gone!'' Shadow replied.

"I still have a feeling something's wrong. Is it Richards?" Rouge asked. Shadow remained silent at this.

Shadow had his ups and downs with the General, but he was still a great friend. He felt discomfort in his mind and belly talking about such a subject.

"He was a great leader. He made the right moves and lead with fierce determination. I just wonder…if I'm going to get the job for it. There's no way I deserve it.'' Shadow explained, turning his head to her.

"No…Shadow.'' Rouge said.

"It's best that I just accept it. They need a leader. Kuki's not going to like it…and you…'' he trailed off.

Rouge kept a straight face, but it changed when he was about to make his next move. "Sorry, Rouge.'' Shadow said, walking away. Rouge reached out and grabbed his wrist. Shadow turned around to her. Rouge marched up to him and planted her lips on his. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, while Shadow, slowly wrapped his around her waist.

"AANG!!'' shouted Katara.

The two broke apart quickly, Shadow being the first to run downstairs, leaving Rouge to stand still with a shy look and blushing face.

Amy and Cream ran up to Katara, her back turned to them. "What's wrong Katara?" asked Amy.

"Katara? Why'd you scream?" asked Aang, stopping behind her.

Katara turned around, revealing what she held in her hands. The group gasped in utter amazement. The transformation device was in her hands. The blue glowing button black as the night sky.

"W-where did you find it?" asked Aang.

"Sonya ran up to me, holding it!" Katara answered.

Katara turned around and kneeled down to her daughter. "Who gave this to you?" she asked.

"I don't know mommy! I didn't know who he was! He had this thingy over his head!'' she defended herself.

The group sighed with disbelief. Should they automatically take this as proof for Sonic's existence? Is he truly back? Off in the background, a light shined on the Space Needle, signaling the disappearance of our hero that he made his two answers to the Ring of Rebirth. Sonic…is gone. He no longer has his memory anymore. The Ring will give him a _new_ life to live…as he prepares for _new_ challenges.

_**THE AFTERMATH CHRONICLES:**_

_** WAKING THE SAVIOR  
**_

_** BOOK I  
**_


	2. Rise of the Savior

**Chapter Two: Rise of the Savior**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP of the characters in this story! Except Neo, I created him! WOOT!!!**

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Southern Water Tribe outer limits, 9:30 am**_

"Let me get this straight, Toph is with her parents again, Zuko is off doing Fire Lord…stuff! And we're stuck here!? I love seeing home once in awhile, but it's still freezing!'' whined Sokka.

Katara and Sokka were of course dressed in their parkas, not for Aang though. The Avatar was wearing a familiar type of clothing he wore throughout half his first journeys with Sokka and Katara. As nostalgic as it was, an Air Nomad pendant was wrapped around his neck. He wore two brown gloves on his hands. He had a holder on his back for his staff.

"Come on Sokka, we get to finally rest! Something you should be more happy about than me and Aang combined!'' Katara replied.

"True, very true." he admitted.

The group hopped across some ice blocks, avoiding from falling in the freezing waters. After minutes of walking, the three stumbled upon the iceberg…the very one Aang was trapped inside for one-hundred years. "Well…look at that.'' Katara said, holding Aang's hand.

The couple gazed at the momentous piece of ice that kept Aang alive for a century. "Sure does make me look at then…and today.'' noted the Avatar.

"Shows how far we've come. Think about this for a moment,'' Sokka budged in, walking up to it.

"Just because Katara repeatedly beat it, she pretty much brought back hope to the world. You're famous for it Katara!'' Sokka said.

"Well, it's nothing to brag about.'' Katara said nervously, blushing. Sokka walked into the iceberg, finding a lump inside the center.

Sokka grabbed his club which was attached to his belt. Sokka raised it up. "Sokka!'' shouted Katara. The warrior immediately stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking into the iceberg's open center.

"Nothing to get rash about. Just found this lump.'' Sokka told her.

"Don't let your curiosity take you over. It could come back to haunt you.'' Aang said, helping Katara out of the iceberg.

"Oh, please. You're beginning to sound like Aunt Wu! Please! Refrain from making fortunes.'' Sokka said, walking out of the iceberg.

Aang and Sokka looked over at one spot, Katara in another. She heard a whistling noise. Katara looked up in the sky, seeing a black dot flying across the sky, a blue light coming from it. The black dot, however, was wearing a black cloak around it. The blue light in the hood brightened, causing the figure to groan. Katara looked away, thinking it as nothing. Suddenly a blue ball of energy shout down at the gang. Katara heard the ringing noise of it pulsating. Katara saw it coming closer.

"AANG! Look!'' shouted Katara, pointing up to the object. The Avatar spotted the incoming light. Aang held his arms back.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" exclaimed Sokka, holding his head.

Aang swung his arms in a diagonal form. The gust of wind pushed the ball of light to crash into the center of an iceberg, Aang's iceberg. In an explosion of light, it impacted the center, dead on. The cloud of white swarmed over to the three heroes. Aang swung his hands, turning the smoke cloud into thin air. Sokka ran up to it first. He looked left and right quickly.

"What was that?" said Katara, walking up further, with Aang by her side.

"Okay…first of all, whatever it was, it was sent from somewhere…or something.'' Sokka noted, turning to them.

"Good thing it didn't hit us.'' said Katara, giving Aang a gracious smile.

"True. Good job Aang!'' Sokka said, throwing his hand, which was holding his club.

His club flew out of his grip and drove itself into the center of the iceberg. An ice pillar, sprang out of the center of the water, glowing brightly. Sokka dared not to turn around, with a frightened expression. The tip of it showed a curled silhouette inside. It suddenly exploded, shooting a silver beam into the clouds above, opening the sky up. The gang hid their faces from the strong force of winds that came at their faces. High above in the sky, the cloaked figure watched the huge laser. The strange figure tilted its head. With an angry groan, it flew off. Waves of light drifted around the broken ice pillar. The white smoke cleared, the gang looked up at the top. A hole was made in the spot where the silhouette was. A pair of white gloved hands grabbed the edges. The gang gasped surprisingly. A pair of shoes identical to Sonic's came out, but were green instead of red. The figure jumped out and landed in front of the three, hidden by the mist. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared. It revealed; an eighteen year old teenager.

* * *

His hair was spiky and navy blue. He wore slightly baggy blue jeans, and wore a thin blue jacket and white t-shirt underneath. The gang didn't know what to think of it, much or less to say about it. The teen raised an eyebrow at them. "Uhhh…hello?" he greeted, waving his hand.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Sokka confronted the stranger.

"The name's Neo. Nice to meet you.'' he said kindly. His voice sounded familiar to Sonic as well, but an inch deeper. Sokka glared at him closely, observing him. Neo's gold eyes blinked, feeling disturbed.

"Okay, that's enough." Katara said, pulling Sokka away, and taking his place.

"Hi, my name's Katara.'' she greeted.

"And I'm Aang.'' said the Avatar, walking up to introduce himself.

"And don't forget Sokka!'' said the warrior waving his hand.

Aang and Katara gave him glares. Sokka's smile vanished, "I'll shut up now.'' he said.

"I'm kind've lost, could you help me?" he asked. The three remained silent.

"We know it's you. I just can't believe it!'' exclaimed Katara, hugging him by surprise.

"What? Who?" Neo blabbered confusingly.

"Sonic, it's good to see you! Wait till' we tell the others, well, if we find out a way to turn you back to a hedgehog.'' Sokka explained.

Neo gently nudged Katara off him, "Who's Sonic?" he asked.

"He's playing a trick on us. We get it, Sonic!'' said Aang, chuckling.

"How did you make it through that explosion?" asked Sokka.

"STOP!!'' shouted Neo angrily.

The three quickly made themselves silent. "I do NOT know who you are talking about! I'm not this Sonic character! My name is Neo!'' he yelled. The three in unison, gave him confused looks.

Neo put a hand to his face, then removing it. "Then…how about you just come with us…since your lost.'' said Katara, sounding like she's been drained of her emotions.

"It's the best we could do.'' Sokka added, turning to walk back to where they left Appa.

Neo lowered his head, feeling awkward. He didn't know to believe if they would continue pestering him or live up to their word. To him, it was worth a chance, and he had no other choice. Neo followed the three heroes to Appa. "Whoa, what is that?" said him surprisingly. Honestly this made the three believe even more that it wasn't Sonic, but one wouldn't give up.

The bison lifted up into the air. "So do you remember anything? Anything before you got out of the iceberg?" questioned Katara.

"All I can remember is someone speaking to me. Telling me to be ready for my future. Kind've weird if you ask me." he replied.

"Did you see the person talking to you?" asked the persistent Waterbender.

"No offense Katara, but I just need a break, okay?" he asked, holding up his hands defensively.

Katara turned her head away, feeling severely disappointed, but still not convinced. Appa reached the Southern Water Tribe village. Much more larger and lively, the once minuscule village has also became a town! After landing, the four headed to Katara and Sokka's house. Katara pushed through the blanket that draped in front of the archway. "Mommy!'' shouted Sonya. The six year old girl jumped into her mother's arms. Katara hugged her daughter back lovingly, smiling graciously. Sonya then hugged her father, Aang. Neo couldn't help but smile at the moment. Sonya saw the eighteen year standing in front of the doorway.

"Who's he mommy?" she asked, breaking from the hug.

"This is Neo, honey. We just met him.'' Katara told her, kneeling down beside her.

"Hi Mr. Neo! I'm Sonya!'' she greeted happily.

"Pleasure to meet ya'!'' he said, giving a thumbs up. Katara widened her eyes, that expression, that gesture, only Sonic would do it.

"Would you like some food Neo?" she asked, grabbing his hand, and pulling him to the kitchen.

"Uhhh…well, I'm not sure.'' Neo said nervously with a smile, as he was taken to the kitchen.

"Wow. She sure does know how to treat a guest.'' commented Sokka.

"We raised her well.'' said Aang, wrapping an arm around Katara's shoulder.

"What time is it exactly?" asked Katara, sounding tired.

Sokka walked over to spark power filled candles. They flicked six times. "Six o candle!" laughed Sokka. Aang and Katara gave him glares.

* * *

The moon was up in the sky. Neo sat on a small balcony, his legs hanging over the edge. He couldn't help but wonder about what the gang continued asking him. Who was this Sonic? In this setting, such thoughts could make you restless, so he pushed them aside for another time. Dressed in her white nightgown was Katara.

"You've ever done this before?" she asked.

Neo jumped a bit, looking over his shoulder. Katara walked up to stand to his left, resting her hands on the snowy rail.

"Not really. I can't remember the last time I looked at the moon.'' he replied.

Katara listened carefully at each word he said, paying attention for the slightest hint of something Sonic would say.

"So…nothing on your mind?" she asked.

"No. Not really.'' he replied plainly.

Katara looked off to the side with disappointment…but not hopeless. "If it's alright with you, could I try something?" she asked, looking back at him.

Neo looked at her, "What, exactly?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Katara ran inside to fetch something. Neo turned his feet around the ledge and hopped off the railing, waiting for Katara to return. She came back, holding a small specially carved wooden box, and a smile on her face.

"You wanted to show me a box?" he said.

"No. Look.'' she said, opening it. Neo's eyes widened in unison. It was the Transformation Device.

"What's it called?" he asked, taking his eyes off it look at Katara. "Well…uhh…I actually don't know if it even has a name." she stuttered.

"I got it! Call it the Transformator!" she said.

"What does the…'Transformator' do?" he said.

"Put it on!'' she said holding the box closer to him.

"Okay, the name creeps me out enough, but I'm not putting that thing on!" he defended himself, stepping away.

"Just put it on your wrist! Please! Just do it.'' she begged.

Neo looked at the Transformator. It's blue glowing button has been gray the whole time she's had it.

Neo took in a sigh, "I must be crazy.'' He grabbed the device, and wrapped the buckle around his right wrist.

Neo looked at it for a moment, the light blinked gold, then went black. "Okay…like I said, giving me the creeps!" he exclaimed, making his attempt to remove it from his wrist.

Just like Sonic, his attempts failed. "What the? Why won't it come off?!" he exclaimed. "It's because you're Sonic! Don't you see?" she said.

"I told you…I'm NOT-'' A light surrounded his body. His height shrunk to three foot eight inches. Katara kept her arms to shield her eyes. Passing by the Southern Water Tribe was the mysterious cloaked figure. He immediately stopped when he 'felt' the presence of the Transformator. He groaned angrily. "What…is that?" said his dark voice. He saw the continuous glowing light coming from the building Neo and Katara were on. He groaned when the light on his forehead glowed brighter, making him grab his head. "I…must…have it.'' said the stranger.

Neo dropped to his knees, the blinding light still covering his entire body. The light finally began to dim. Katara lowered her arms, rubbing her eyes, then, gasped in shock. Neo was transformed into a hedgehog, identical to what Sonic looked like! His fur was navy blue, his shoes remained the same. Katara waited to see his eyes, hoping they would be green. Neo lifted his head up, they were still gold. Katara rested her shoulders, saddened by the sight. Neo looked at his hands. "What? W-What's going on?" he said, rising to his feet.

Katara was dumbfounded, he looked nothing like Sonic, but she still was convinced it was. It could be that his human form caused him to look like this as a hedgehog. Katara is as persistent as she is protective.

"Explain this! NOW!'' Neo demanded.

Katara remained silent to answer his question. Neo backed down. He looked at the Transformator again. Katara looked away for a moment to see a silhouetted figure standing on top of an ice hut, then jumping away. Her mind cut back to the moment she saw the same type of thing flying high above.


	3. A Fortunes Worth of Hell

**Chapter Three: A Fortunes Worth of Hell**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NONE of the characters shown in this story! I only own Neo, all the other characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

The strange being hopped from one building to the next, until he finally reached the top of the one the gang were staying at.

"How do I return back to normal?" he asked, in a furious tone.

"Try pressing the button again.'' she answered.

Neo glared at the glowing gold button, with much regret he pressed it. A glow surrounded him once again, then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, revealing Neo as a human again.

"Wow. It worked!'' he exclaimed with a smile, holding his hands in front of his face and clenching them.

From above, the mysterious figure watched them. "That device…it must have answers. This damn crystal keeps…augh…hurting me when I get near it.'' he said in a muffled tone, while the light continued to burn.

His right hand came out of his hung open sleeve, revealing he had four black slightly slender fingers. A dark purple energy ball formed in his palm. He then noticed Katara. His head leaned back a bit. The energy ball in his palm vanished on purpose.

"No…only he…will be dealt with. No one else should be involved.'' he said to himself, flying up into the sky, flying into the light that glistened from the moon.

The next morning, a drowsy Sokka walked outside. He slipped on his parka, yawning afterwards. Suddenly, a blur passed right by him, a wall of snow plowing on top of him. He stood there, entirely covered with the snow. He sighed, shaking the snow off him.

His eyes twitched, "Wait a minute!'' he shouted.

Aang stopped in front of him. "Did you see that?" asked the Avatar.

"I felt it.'' Sokka said, wiping the rest of the snow off his shoulders.

Katara came outside, wearing her parka as well. "Hey guys!'' said Neo, stopping in front of them.

Aang and Sokka stared in shock and confusion. Neo was in his hedgehog form, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Sokka slowly turned his head to his innocent looking sister.

"What did you do?" he asked with his teeth gritted.

"She gave him the transformation device. Look!'' Aang said, pointing at Neo's wrist.

Sokka took a glance at it, easily recognizing it. "It's called the Transformator.'' Neo corrected.

"Well good for you then! How could you do this Katara?" Sokka first exclaimed at Neo, then his sister.

"I'm not giving up Sokka.'' she simply noted.

Sokka groaned, slapping his forehead in the process. "I know you want to prove it's him, but you don't know that!'' Sokka protested.

"Maybe if we just jog his memory!'' she defended.

"Okay, fine! But remember, this is your plan!'' Sokka said, walking back inside.

"I guess we're leaving again?" said Aang.

"Yes. We are.'' replied the Waterbender.

* * *

The gang left the Southern Water Tribe as soon as the could. Katara gave herself a long ponytail that went down her back. She wore an outfit similar to the one she wore during the Day of Black Sun invasion, but the dress part went down to her ankles instead, the color of the outfit was sky blue. Sokka wore a similar outfit to his journeying one, except it was dark blue, the sheath for his sword and boomerang were also attached to his back. Aang remained wearing the outfit he was wearing at the Southern Water Tribe.

"So…where are we headed again?" asked Neo. "You'll see, don't worry.'' Katara assured him.

Neo laid back, crossing his arms with disappointment. Katara crawled up next to Aang.

"I hope you know what you're doing.'' Aang whispered.

"Just trust me.'' she said, leaning against him.

Perhaps what was worrying Aang and Katara the most, that they decided to bring Sonya with them. She was sleeping in the middle of the saddle, cuddled up with a blanket over herself.

"You know…the Transformator is a cool device, but it got me wondering.'' he began.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka turned their heads to him. "I don't think I deserve it. It's beginning to feel like something bad is going to happen.'' he continued.

"You can't mean that.'' Katara noted.

"I do. There has to be a way to get this thing off.'' Neo said, observing it more.

"Well how exactly are you going to get it off your wrist?" asked Sokka. "I don't know. Do you know anyone that could help?" Neo replied. The gang exchanged looks. Neo knew the answer.

A half hour later, the gang saw the village of Aunt Wu up ahead. "Land there Aang. We could get some rest.'' Katara pointed out.

"Neo, you may want to go back to your human form.'' Sokka stated, standing up as Appa began to descent. Neo pressed the button, a light surrounding him, then vanished to reveal him in his human form. Appa landed in the forest close to the village. The group headed towards the village's market.

The group walked inside, seeing the manager taking supply and food off the shelves. "May I help you kids?" he asked.

"We've come…to get some supplies.'' Sokka stepped forward.

"Sorry to disappoint you kids, but these are all being kept back in storage.'' he said, going around the front desk and placing them in a closet.

"Why? Has something happened?" asked Katara.

"You could say that. Someone's been stealing from our town, also causing some _uncertain_ problems for some of the villagers.'' he said, walking back to another shelve, grabbing more foods. The group exchanged worried looks.

"Rumors say he lives up in a cave in the mountain. Which I must say thank you to the Avatar for saving it that one day.'' he said, walking back to the storage.

"Thanks. Can you tell us more about this thief?" asked the Avatar.

"No one mentions his name. People in this town think it's an omen. The way he's dressed, we call him the Cloakmaster.'' he told them.

"That's one amazing nickname.'' Sokka added.

"I don't recommend having a meeting with him. Our last victim had his arm dislocated and now he's suffering from nightmares.'' said the manager, coming back for more food, then going back into the storage. The gang never heard of such a thing, but it did spark their curiosity.


	4. The New Legend

_**CHAPTER FOUR: THE NEW LEGEND**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I claim NOTHING shown in this story! The only character I own (and created) is Neo and Nightshade, the others belong to their rightful creators/owners. **_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe it! I can't believe we're doing this!'' exclaimed Sokka.

"Stop worrying. It'll be okay.'' replied Neo.

"I know the manager of that store said a lot, but before we left, he mentioned this guy is psychic?!" complained Sokka.

"Guys.'' said Aang.

"There's no need to worry Sokka. We just talk to him and see if he'll help!'' Neo said.

"Guys?" Aang said again.

"This dude broke someone's arm, and then caused him to have freakish nightmares!" shouted Sokka.

"GUYS!'' Aang yelled. The two stopped their bickering. "Look.'' Aang pointed up ahead.

There stood a large cave entrance. Neo ran up first anxiously. "Neo, wait! We don't know what's in there!'' Katara shouted.

Neo ran inside the cave, slowly walking. Up ahead, there were four tall stage lights surrounding one spot, where he saw a wooden table and chairs around it. He took a single step forward, the four lights immediately shut off. Aang, Katara, and Sokka stopped behind Neo. A small glint of blue light flashed inside the tunnel and quickly vanished. A twirled twist of purple energy hit Neo in the chest, knocking him out to the edge of the entrance. The heroes watched him fly. When they weren't looking, the light flashed again. They heard running footsteps coming towards them. The gang saw a black cloaked figure stop in front of them.

"What…do you want?" asked his raspy voice.

"We…came to see if you could help us.'' answered Katara.

The strange figure breathed heavily, and very angrily. "I help…no one!'' he was enraged.

The gang flinched in fear by his evil voice. "I don't give a damn…about your problems. LEAVE….NOW!!'' he demanded.

"Please, we just need your help with something!'' Katara begged.

"I have a name. Nightshade. Call me…Nightshade!'' he responded.

The gang took his threats into account and walked out of the cave. They stopped beside Neo, who just sat up.

"What…in the world…was that?" he asked in-between breaths.

"Let's just get out of here.'' Katara noted, helping Neo up and walking back down the hill.

Nightshade watched them, making sure they wouldn't have any second thoughts. "Dammit. I must have that…device.'' he said, walking backwards into his cave.

The gang regrouped in a hotel which they were graciously given rooms to. "We have to get his help.'' Katara stated.

"You heard what he said! I don't know what was worse! His voice or threats!'' shouted the Water Tribe warrior.

"He can solve the mystery behind the Transformator! We need his help!'' Neo added.

"He practically lives there! How are we going to get him out?" asked Sokka.

"Maybe we should just keep a keen eye on him. Not everyone born is evil.'' Aang said.

"That's what I'm afraid of.'' said Neo.

"We'll try again tomorrow, for now, let's just get some rest.'' Katara said. With so much quarrels, the group all went to sleep, in hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

At 10:30 am, the next morning, the group got dressed and ready to give it a second try. The gang walked back up the mountain and stopped at the entrance to the cave. They all walked in. The four lights remained on. "Hello?!" shouted Neo.

"Will you be quiet!?" he said in a hushed tone.

Katara walked towards the table up ahead. Strangely, there were newspapers from New York city, and even Chicago, littered on the table and around it. Most were ripped or torn, even some were colored out with black. "Now this…is weird.'' said Aang, holding up a drenched newspaper, then dropping it back on the ground.

"You….'' said an eerie voice.

The gang knew who it was. At the end of the tunnel stood Nightshade. The blue glowing crystal in his forehead was still easy to see. "Why do you bother me?" he asked.

"We came to ask you if you could help us…with this.'' Neo said, raising his arm with the Transformator around his wrist.

Nightshade slightly twitched, the crystal burning away at him. Nightshade walked over to Neo. Nightshade was only four foot tall, so he looked up at him.

"Let me…see it.'' he said.

Neo had much regrets, but he stuck his arm out. Nightshade stretched his right hand out and grabbed his wrist. Neo widened his eyes. Nightshade's right arm was entirely one metal bar, and two shorter ones on both sides of it. His hand was also robotic. Sokka immediately fell unconscious.

"Do you want my help…or not?" he asked. Neo slowly stepped forward to Nightshade again. Nightshade grabbed his wrist, holding his other hand over the Transformator. Nightshade tilted his head. He looked up at Neo.

"This…belonged to someone.'' he said.

Neo raised his eyebrows with surprise. "I holds much power.'' he continued.

The gang looked confused at this point. "And I want it.'' he said.

Nightshade grabbed Neo by his shirt collar and tossed him out of the cave. Aang, Katara, and Sokka stared in horror. A mist of black energy surrounded him, then he flew out of the cave. Neo bounced up and down the hill, until he had the chance to change into his hedgehog form, and got back on his feet to stop himself.

"Listen pal, I just need some help!" exclaimed Neo bravely.

"I'd rather help myself actually.'' Nightshade replied, firing a multitude of dark energy balls at Neo.

Neo sped to the side and charged, quickly punching Nightshade in the gut, throwing him straight up into the mountain side, resulting in a loud boom. Chunks of debris fell from the spot Nightshade was thrown into. Nightshade charged back down at him. Neo leaped up at his foe. Nightshade blasted forward, tackling Neo in the stomach and crashing into a building below in the village. The gang quickly ran down the cave to assist their friend. Nightshade lifted Neo up and swung him around, letting go to leave Neo crash into the side of a house. Neo formed into a ball to dislodge himself, drifted around and dashed towards Nightshade. The cloaked villain shot a ray of twisted purple energy directly into Neo. Neo bounced and banged against the ground multiple times until gravity stopped him. Nightshade was surrounded in a light, he then walked towards Neo's body.

"What…are you?" Neo choked.

"A person…looking for answers.'' he replied, picking Neo up by his throat.

"Give me it.'' Nightshade demanded.

"Trust me when I say this….I don't know how to get it off!'' Neo exclaimed.

"Then you're about to become left handed.'' Nightshade said evilly.

Neo's eyes widened in terror. Neo grabbed Nightshade's hood, and ripped it off. Nightshade quickly tossed Neo at a building, which he crashed into head first. Nightshade leaped up into the air, then in a flash, fled the scene by flying across the sky. The gang found Neo, who just dislodge his head from the building. His head spun slowly around and around. "I believe this is enough to convince you?" Sokka spoke up.

"Oh yeah…definitely.'' said a dazed Neo, returning back to his human form.

"What we need to do, is find out more about this guy. His origins, motives, anything!'' Sokka said.

"He's right, but where?" asked Katara.

Aang was pondering, the idea quickly came to his mind, and appeared on his face. "I know where we should go!'' said the Avatar.

"Where?" asked Neo, rubbing his forehead. Aang smiled at his friends, knowing this would be a surprise to them. "We're going to the Library.''

* * *

Hours later, the gang found themselves flying over a very familiar desert.

"I hope you know what you're doing.'' Sokka noted.

"If there's anything you're looking for about mystical or powerful beings, it's Wan Shi Tong's Library! Where else are we going to go?" replied Aang.

"Exactly, where is it? We're in a desert! And last time I checked, libraries aren't in deserts.'' Neo stated.

"This one's underground.'' Katara answered.

"Wow, seriously? This place just keeps getting better and better.'' Neo said, sitting back.

"There it is guys!'' Aang pointed up ahead.

The large sinkhole was easy to see. Appa landed beside it. "Okay Appa, you can fly around if you feel safe. I don't want those Sandbenders catching you again.'' Aang said to his longtime friend. Appa grunted, Momo chirped from the saddle. Aang quickly got a rope from the packing they put together. With that, the bison set off into the sky.

In the middle of the sinkhole was a large hole. Aang unraveled the rope and dropped it in, Neo holding it tight so they could climb down. Once the three made it to the bottom, Neo let go of the rope, changed into his hedgehog form and jumped into the hole. He landed right beside Sokka. "Lucky.'' he noted.

"Remember, last time Wan Shi Tong was being controlled, so he may still be a little angry.'' Katara noted, heading across one of the four walkways.

"But Shadow did come and remove that metal armor after the war ended.'' Aang added.

"Yeah, true. But you never know.'' Katara replied.

Suddenly, the massive spirit Wan Shi Tong landed in the middle of their path, glaring at the kids. "A little angry, huh?" Sokka said on a flat note.

"Why are you here?!'' exclaimed the giant owl.

"We're looking for some insight about a guy called Nightshade.'' Katara answered.

Wan Shi Tong backed his head away. "You mention such a name…here!? That creature is nothing but evil!'' exclaimed the knowledge spirit.

"You know him?" asked Aang.

"I read about him. He's a myth, but me, I'm the only one to believe he's not.'' replied Wan Shi Tong.

"A myth? Why would people think that?" asked Katara.

"I'll show you where you can find information about him. Follow me.'' he said, walking across the walkway and into one of the sections of the massive Library.

"Here. This will have all you need to know.'' Wan Shi Tong said, grabbing a book with his mouth and bending down to give it to Aang.

Aang grabbed the black book. It's spine was crimson red, and on the front showed six white pointed spikes in a circle. "I'll leave you to it.'' said the spirit, leaving them alone.

Aang opened the book. "Nightshade…the Cloakmaster. In ancient times, said to harbor the power of others for his own free will, but his memory is in tarnish. The mysterious entity never shows his true form to anyone. Most stories from around the world have said he is emotionless, constantly stealing from others to keep his horrified life going." Aang began.

"Now that…that's just crazy.'' Neo said, poking at the book.

"People who see him, wake up from dreadful nightmares, awfully falling to insanity, never living a normal life. Only with the one of pure metal, will bring him to peace…and love?'' Aang said, closing the book.

"This guy loves someone?" Sokka said shockingly.

"The book said he's a myth. Either this is all just a coincidence, or the guy we saw…is real.'' Aang replied.

"Damn…book,'' said a raspy voice.

The gang turned to the left, seeing Nightshade, covered in another cloak. "Lies. All…lies.'' he mumbled.

"You're not getting the Transformator!'' Neo shouted, stepping forward to Nightshade.

Nightshade quickly charged forward, grabbing Neo by the throat and smashing him against the bookcase. The gang readied themselves. "No! Just get out of here! I'll be okay!'' he choked between words.

The gang regretted leaving him, but they ran to the rope that lead up to the surface. Neo kicked Nightshade in the gut, throwing him into the large bookcase on the opposite side.

"Give me…the device.'' Nightshade demanded, firing a ray of dark purple energy. The wave of energy blasted Neo back against the large bookcase, tipping it over and knocking down five others.

Nightshade stepped over the piles of bookcases. Neo smacked Nightshade in the gut, throwing him diagonally upwards. Nightshade hit a railing back first, causing him to fall into the depths of the Library. Neo wasn't done yet. Neo leaped forward, tackling Nightshade. The two smashed through a large column, snapping it entirely in half, for which the top half fell down into the depths below. Nightshade grabbed Neo by his face, lifted him up and smashed him down into the earth. Neo wrapped his legs around Nightshade's, throwing him over the railing. Neo jumped back on his feet. A purple energy ball hit the ground beneath Neo's feet, causing it to collapse. Neo fell through. Nightshade flew towards him, giving Neo a good punch across the face. Neo spiraled down into the ground with a bang. Nightshade landed on top of him, wrapping his hand around Neo's neck. Nightshade tossed him up through the hole he made. Nightshade held his hands apart from each other then shot a strong blast of dark purple energy up through the hole.

The gang just made it outside. Aang pulled out Appa's whistle, blowing it. In a matter of seconds, the sky bison landed in front of them. "What's going on Mommy?" asked Sonya.

"We'll talk about it later,'' Neo burst up through the ground, the beam of purple energy causing it.

"Keep your head down sweetie!'' Katara said, holding her daughter close.

Neo got on all fours. Nightshade flew up through the hole, landing in front of Neo's body. "You fool. It' best…that you heed my word.'' Nightshade told him.

"And instead of making threats,'' Neo began, quickly turning to him. The Transformator's button shined gold. "YOU SHOULD FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!!'' shouted Neo.

A huge gold beam shot out from the button, blasting Nightshade miles away. The beam began to blink repeatedly before vanishing. Neo fell to his knees, extremely worn out. Aang helped him up, directing him over to Appa. As soon as they got on, "Yip, yip!'' Aang chanted. The massive bison swooped up into the blue sky, heading to safety. Nightshade blasted all the sand off him. Parts of his cloak were torn. In the cloak's hood, were two blank white eyes.

* * *

The gang found refuge in Nightshade's cave. Neo stood at the entrance. Katara saw him, seeing this as an opportunity to talk to him. Katara stopped by his side.

"I'm fine, if that's what you're wondering.'' he spoke first.

Katara felt no offense in his comment. "Listen, can you just say something? I know it's you!'' Katara said, kneeling down to his level, and putting her arms on his shoulders so that he would face her.

"Katara…'' he said.

"You act just like him! You lost your memory somehow, but I know it's you Sonic!'' she said.

Neo removed her hands from his shoulders. "I'm leaving Katara. I need answers about my past.'' he said.

Katara couldn't believe what he was saying. Neo stepped to the edge of the cliff. Katara stood to her feet, clasping her hands together. "Don't go…DON'T GO!!'' she screamed.

Katara fell to her knees in sorrow, letting tears stream down her cheeks. Neo got on one knee in front of her. "Katara? Katara, listen!'' he shook her.

She looked at him with her teary eyes. "Whoever you think I was, whatever happened to me, I'm not who you think I am. I don't have no memory of what happened! My name is Neo!'' he said.

Katara ceased her crying, suddenly hugging him. Neo broke from her hug, he turned his back to her. Katara stood to her feet. "Chaos Control.'' he muttered.

A blue stream of energy came from the Transformator's button. "You…you know Chaos Control?" stuttered the Waterbender.

Neo looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Who doesn't?" he shrugged. Katara managed to form a smile. Neo faced the blue portal, walking into it. In the instance he walked in, the blue portal…vanished into thin air.

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK II_**


End file.
